


Goodbye... for now

by bunny_lives_00



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, karukara, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_lives_00/pseuds/bunny_lives_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this is probably gonna suck but I just wanted to try it out. This is my first time doing something like this and I had a fun time trying my hardest to make this thing make sense in any way I could.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goodbye... for now

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is probably gonna suck but I just wanted to try it out. This is my first time doing something like this and I had a fun time trying my hardest to make this thing make sense in any way I could.

“What is so important about this party anyway?” Louis complained.

It’s that time of the year where the boys, preferably Niall by that, finds that one big party they just “have to go to”. It’s almost Halloween and Louis, in short, hates the little “holiday” where everyone dresses up as a monster or as a skanky looking nurse or bumble bee. It was already bad enough how he had to bring his sisters Trick or Treating when they were young, and now that he’s a twenty-something year old man and he’s still going out going house to house asking some stranger for candy.

“Were you even listening at all while I was explaining?” Niall asked, his Irish accent thick and barely there clear enough to hear what words are coming out of his mouth.

“Actually no, I wasn’t.” Louis said bluntly.

Niall huffed out in aggravation, mumbled “I give up on this guy,” and dramatically fell on the couch next to Liam, who started petting his blonde locks like how he does when he pets Loki.

“Louis,” Liam explained, “what Niall was trying to tell you is that the party isn’t just an ordinary Halloween party, it’s a masquerade ball.”

“What’s the difference? You eat, you drink, you dance, shag someone and that’s it.” Louis said.

“Could you at least try and act like you're excited? Please Lou? For the team?” Niall begged, getting off the couch to the recliner Louis is currently sitting on, and, as always to get what he wants, gives LouBear his puppy blue eyes and his pout. “Please Louis? For me?” Niall begged.

Louis looks away from the blue ocean-like eyes and to something else in the room when he sees Zayn and Liam chuckling.

“Guys? A little help here, please?” Louis begs.

“I’m already going to the party.” Liam said.

Louis is pleading with his eyes to Zayn. He knows Zayn. He’s closest to Zayn than the other boys so he knows Zaynie could have his back no matter what.

“Zi?” Louis asked with hope in his voice.

Zayn smiled his special smile; the one when he sticks his tongue against his teeth. And Louis knows he’s up to something with that smile.

“Sorry Lou. Niall did the puppy eyes to me already and I said yea.” Zayn replied with a sheepish look. With Louis’ expression, knowing he’s going to yell out “what?! You were supposed to have my back Zaynie! I'm hurt! My heart… it hurts!” Zayn explains, “C’mon Louis, we barely go out now. Let’s just go; it can’t be that bad.”

                        ~*~

Louis hates Zayn’s guts. If he could get away with murder, Zayn Jawaad Malik will not be walking on this earth as of right now.

Here Louis is, champagne glass halfway empty in his glove-covered hand, watching everyone through his red-colored mask around him having a blast and he’s here standing on the side bored. The couple next to him must think he’s invisible for literally almost sex on the wall with their moans and groans. But Louis doesn’t care at the moment, he’s actually happy for the couple. They could get it on and Louis is just gonna be there, on the side, drinking himself until he was drunk off his ass.

Drinking the last bit of his drink, Louis walks away and goes into the depth of the party for another drink. Everyone and anyone around him are wearing their best dresses tuxedos, their masks sparkling in the light of the chandeliers, their laughter brightening the room even more. Looking at everyone else, Louis feels a little intimidated. When he sees everyone else, looking all classy and elegant and joyous and whatnot, he feels boring and dull and lifeless and… bleh.

He’s wearing some pirate-looking puffy shirt with a red vest over it. His gloves are white with the ends where his fingers are, are cut off, only stopping at the middle of all his fingers and thumb and his hair slicked back with enough of Zayn’s hair gel. With his black dress pants (he’s worn those damn pants since probably his last year in high school he supposes) and brown leather shoes polished to the tip, Louis thinks he’s average looking.

When he looks at all his friends, spotting them all too quickly, he’s a bit jealous.

Standing next to wear the drinks are, he looks with a small smile on his when he sees Niall, looking wonderful in his dark green attire and white mask with a feather on the side, laughing out loudly from a joke someone told him, with a drink (no, wait, actually… is that a whole fucking champagne bottle?) in his hand and a pretty brunette on his other hand laughing fondly with him.

Zayn is also next to Niall, looking like the beautiful, sexy Prince he is with his purple outfit on point with a few rings on his fingers and gold garments on with a slick black mask on, he also having a pretty blonde on his shoulder talking with drinks in both of their hands and laughing at Niall with his goofiness.

(Right now, Niall is just taking chug after chug after chug of his champagne where it came to the point where he laughed too hard spilling the drink all over the brunette, making her stomp off.

“Wait! Bethany, where you going babe?”

“It’s Tori dumbass!”

“Tori! I knew that! It’s the alcohol talking not me!”)

And Liam was Sophia, a girl he met when he didn’t know where else to go so he followed Liam everywhere he went, which meant bumping into Sophia and the two started hitting it off with Louis being the third fucking wheel. Liam was wearing a navy blue suit with a gold mask on, no one knowing why he did such an uncoordinated color mix of blue and yellow (gold, whatever, doesn’t matter.)

With a huff, Louis took another glass of champagne with a huge gulp. Turning around, Louis, as a matter of fact, has never seen anyone as gorgeous as this tall, bright, and beautiful as the man that’s in his vision.

As far as Louis could tell, this guy is the only one who doesn’t have a mask on. His hair is curly all around and long as toward his shoulders, tall as the empire fucking building, a smile with dimples deep in his cheeks; just something to die over looking at, and by the looks of it, has a good personality for making a group of people around him laughing heartedly to whatever he was saying.

_Maybe I should go over and say hi,_ Louis thought.

_No, you'll look ridiculous! That has to be the most common thing everyone does!_

Louis shakes his head. Of course, at a time like this (a little bit of alcohol in his system making himself think too hard) he can't even go to a guy and just have a normal conversation.

So, Louis suggests he should try and look around for something to do other than stare at this guy and wondering how he would be like without his shirt and vest.

_Ooh, I bet he’s fit… I could just tell by the way how…_

“I need another drink.” Louis mumbled to no one in particular. Taking another last sip of his drink, he walks away… without having one last glance at the guy.

But suddenly realizing that when he did, the curly haired one was already looking his way, making Louis scamper away and the tall one to smile a whole lot bigger

~*~

Louis has had enough. He danced half the time with Niall and helping him down two bottles of champagne, talking mildly with Liam about God knows why (Louis wasn’t paying any attention) and went outside with Zayn for some fresh air.

But while Louis was doing all of this, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that someone was watching him. He kept looking around for the source but couldn’t find out what it was.

_Maybe it’s just me,_ Louis thought, shaking off the feeling and returning back to what he was doing.

~*~

Looking at the time, it was nearing three in the morning. Louis knows for a fact that he is going to have a serious headache until he goes home with the others.

Niall decided to stay after the whole party ends so he could say his farewells to the host of the party. Liam was outside with Sophia with Zayn by his side, and Louis was sitting at one of the sitting tables waiting for Niall to come.

After all that time, Louis didn’t see the stranger. Of course, he told himself to not get over his head that he’’ see the stranger and, just like in those cheesy romantic movies, goes to up to him, kisses him hard on his lips and say, “Hi.”

With a small huff and after playing with the confetti that was on the table, Niall finally came and they both walked out the front doors to their waiting friends.

“So, I just got invited to my friend’s Christmas party and you and the boys are all invited.” Niall said excitedly.

“Whoopee.” Louis said plainly, still a bit mad that he didn’t go talk to the beautiful man. But to take his mind off of him, he sees Niall holding a rose and a card. “Who’s that from?”

Niall looked confused at first but looking where Louis was staring at, he finally remembered.

“Oh yea. My friend wanted me to give you this. Said someone wanted him to give it to you but he didn’t really know you well so he just wanted me to give it to you instead.

Going up to the car park and to Niall’s vehicle, Niall gave Louis the things and he sat in the front while Zayn and Liam were in the back and Niall driving.

_The rose is real._ Louis thought. _Fresh, actually._

Putting the rose in his lap, he opened the card and it read:

_As far as I know, you seem the type of person to not let anyone get in your way. You're your own person and that’s what I love about people, not that I'm saying ‘I love you’ but that could wait a little more time after we know each other._

_See you at the Christmas party_

_Harry_

And with that, Louis can't wait for that next, probably boring as hell, Christmas party. And maybe it might be exciting until he meets this new

**Author's Note:**

> Hate the ending :( but again I tried :)  
> Leave me you feedback :)


End file.
